


Once In A Lifetime

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: Flandus [4]
Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flandus - a little angst, a little romance and, of course, a little smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Lifetime

_ _

**_Art by the ridiculously talented Lucia,[tmd-dump-station](http://tmblr.co/mWbtVYPDiUpg03wvLTVVeAQ)_ **

**_Please show your appreciation for her amazing talent and like/reblog the original[here](http://tmd-dump-station.tumblr.com/post/110673261903/i-dont-want-to-go-listen-feel-free-to)._ **

_**([R&faq](http://tmd-dump-station.tumblr.com/editrules))** _

**_DO NOT REPOST_ **

 

 _And you may find yourself living in a shotgun shack_  
_And you may find yourself in another part of the world_  
_And you may find yourself behind the wheel of a large automobile_  
_And you may find yourself in a beautiful house, with a beautiful wife_  
_And you may ask yourself_  
_Well...How did I get here?_

_Once In A Lifetime by Talking Heads_

 

Another day, another city, another crowd and the only constant they have is each other – the ties that bind them so intricately woven that it would take a lifetime to sever them all. It’s been this way for as long as they can remember, the two of them just doing their own thing regardless of the world around them.

When they get drunk together, sometimes it ends in crazy sex – nothing but teeth scraping on flesh, blunt fingers pushing and pressing, manipulating each other for the maximum effect until both are lost in the oblivion each other brings.

Other times it leads to reminiscing, shared laughter and gentle teasing over past experiences, lamenting their loss of youth but celebrating who they are now until inevitably they drift into slow, easy love-making, exploring each other’s skin with a tenderness that’s reserved only for them.

Then there are the times when one of them will sink into tears, unashamed, the longing and regret too much for them and the other will soothe them with soft kisses and silly jokes, anything to dispel the melancholy that’s taken over.

They make no demands of each other, knowing it wouldn’t be fair to either of them but sometimes in the darkest hours of the night each of them will whisper their hopes and dreams against the other one’s sleeping flesh.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There’s an echoing crash as the hotel room door slams into the wall behind it and Norman and Sean stumble heavily into the room, laughing at something neither of them can even remember at this point. Norman kicks the door closed behind them, securing the deadbolt on his third attempt and follows Sean into the room to collapse on the king-size bed. There’s a good-natured jostling of elbows as they shed themselves of their clothing, both of them fumbling in their shared state of inebriation. The second day of the con they’re at was mercifully shorter than the previous day but had still run long due to Norman wanting to fulfill all of his scheduled photo ops. Sean had hung around to keep him company, charming the lines of waiting fans and occasionally jumping in on a photo despite the protests from the event coordinators. With the last enraptured fan happily taken care of, Sean had stolen Norman away from the small knot of hangers-on all wanting a piece of his time and they had escaped out into the city together, just the two of them. Finding a quiet bar off the beaten track, they had sat down for the first proper meal they’d eaten since they’d arrived on Thursday night and had finally gotten to catch up with each other properly away from the eyes of the world. The Jack had flowed in copious amounts as it so often did and, in the blink of an eye, it was past midnight and Norman was insisting they go back to his room because he had an early flight the next morning. He had grabbed insistently at Sean’s thigh, ignoring the scandalized look he saw their waitress shoot his way and squeezing it enough so that Sean would take the hint that he wanted to be alone with him sooner rather than later.

Now, half-undressed, Sean is clambering onto his lap like an overgrown puppy starved of attention, one hand thrusting tightly into Norman’s hair as he crushes his lips against him and Norman can smell the whiskey on his breath. His hands clutch at Sean’s hips, rocking him against his crotch, feeling the burgeoning swell of both their cocks where the scant amount of friction is working to turn him on. His teeth clash painfully against Sean’s in his eagerness to fill his mouth with the taste of him and he gives a small grunt of pain, causing Sean to wiggle closer on his lap. Wondering just how long he’s going to last if Sean doesn’t stop grinding against him, Norman starts working on the button holding Sean’s jeans closed, frantic to get his hands on more than warm denim. An insistent buzzing from the vicinity of his front pocket under Sean’s thigh interrupts his efforts and Sean breaks their kiss to glance down between them and then back up to Norman, giving him his trademark raised brow.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m sorry,” Norman apologizes as Sean slips sideways off of his lap and he reaches into his pocket to pull out his cellphone, knowing how much Sean hates it when he forgets to turn it off during their alone time.

“Who’s texting at this time of the night anyway?” Sean asks nonchalantly, pulling off his boots and tossing them to the floor.

“Oh, nobody,” Norman answers, hastily silencing his phone and tossing it on the bedside table. “Now where were we?”

“Wait,” says Sean, putting up a hand to stop Norman’s advances on him, “nobody is texting you in the middle of the night? What was it, a wrong number?”

“No,” sighs Norman, sitting back on the bed, not wanting to reveal the answer but not about to lie either, “it was just Andy.”

“What did he want?” Sean asks, still keeping his tone casual but Norman can feel the way the air in the room has shifted and he’s aware of the underlying tenseness to Sean’s words.

“It was nothing, really, just a stupid joke. It’s not important.”

“So, tell it to me. You know I love a good joke.”

“It’s not that kind of joke, you wouldn’t get it. It’s a-”

“A private joke,” interrupts Sean, standing to take his jeans off before slipping under the covers. “Yeah, I get it alright.”

“Are we going to do this again?” Norman asks with an exasperated sigh, stripping off the rest of his clothes and climbing into the other side of the bed.

“Do what?”

“This,” Norman answers, waving his hand in Sean’s direction. “You being jealous of Andy. How many times can I say it – there’s nothing going on with me ‘n him, he’s just my friend. You have to let this go. He has a wife and kids for chrissakes-”

“I have a wife and kids, what difference does that make?” Sean spits out emphatically. “And you have… what’s this one’s name?”

“Does it matter?”

“No, I guess not.”

“But I’m not fucking Andy, that’s what matters. I know that you hate me spending all summer with him while we’re working but that’s my job. What should I do… not make friends with the people I spend every day with?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying,” Sean answers, raising his voice a notch. “You get to spend the whole summer doing something you love, hanging out with your friends and I’m lucky if I see you once or twice.”

“It’s my fucking job,” Norman yells. “I can’t feel guilty for that. It’s not my fault I got lucky and you didn’t, that’s just the nature of what we do.”

“I know, I know, fate just spun the damn wheel and you got the prize. And I don’t begrudge you that for a second. I’m so fucking proud of what you’ve accomplished, of where you are now, you have no fucking clue. You deserve every minute of it.”

“Then what do you want from me? Do you want me to quit, is that it, so we can hang out more?”

“No!”

“Then what? Just give me a fucking clue because I’m lost here. You say you’re happy for what I have but you resent me doing it. I know we don’t get the time together anymore that we used to and that sucks but there’s nothing we can do to change that. We have separate lives and that was our choice back at the start of all this. We make the best of the time we do have because that’s all we’ll ever have.”

“Well sometimes I think that was the wrong choice and I hate the fact that you’re living your life without me.”

“Do you think I like this? Only getting to be with you every few months and then in some rushed hook-up in yet another hotel room? Don’t you think I want more? But I know it’s never going to happen no matter how much I want it. We’ve been over this so many times before and nothing ever changes.”

“I know.”

“And you know if I had any pull at all, I’d get you on the show in a heartbeat… I’ve fucking tried but there’s only so much influence I can have.”

“Don’t even bother… I wouldn’t want your pity invite anyway,” Sean rages, running his hand back through his hair in a gesture Norman knows means he’s beyond pissed. “I’m doing just fine on my own, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, sure you are,” Norman mutters and instantly wishes he hadn’t, his frustration at their situation letting the words slip out before he can censor them.

“Fuck you,” Sean says coldly, giving Norman a look that cuts him to the quick before he turns on his side, facing away, and Norman knows there’ll be nothing more said.

Norman rolls over to his side of the bed, feeling the chasm between them and fighting the urge to cross it. They both lay awake, Sean’s irregular breathing telling him that he’s not sleeping and Norman’s sure that they’re both feeling as hurt as each other but he knows they’re both too stubborn to make it right. They’ve fought before, usually over petty jealousies or stupid things that the other has done, but this feels different and Norman wants nothing more than to understand why. His thoughts run in circles, never finding a solution to problem he wants to solve and it’s a long time before sleep takes him.

When something wakes Norman later, the room is still dark and somehow he’s ended up on the other side of the bed. He can feel the familiar, comforting shape of Sean pressed underneath him, one arm draped possessively around his middle, his face resting between Sean’s shoulder blades. His half-awake mind doesn’t recall their fight in that instant, he just feels a sense of belonging, of everything being right in his world. Lifting the arm that’s been tucked under his head on his pillow, Sean reaches back to gently tangle his fingers in Norman’s hair, drifting back to sleep as though reassuring himself of his presence and Norman relaxes into his touch, letting himself go to.

The first grey light of dawn is creeping through the hotel blinds and Sean is emitting a purring snore under his cheek when Norman rouses himself from a fitful sleep. He rolls away from him, stretching his arms to the ceiling as he yawns broadly. Shifting into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, he rubs at his bleary eyes with the heels of his hands until he can focus enough on the bedside clock to realize that he’s late for his flight. Cursing under his breath, he reaches for the jeans he discarded on the floor the previous night, knowing he doesn’t even have time for a shower. He stands to pull them on, swaying a little as he balances from one foot to the other, the remnants of the whiskey from the night before still in his system. Abruptly he sits back down on the bed again, jeans undone, exhaling a loud breath and burying his fingers in his hair as he leans his elbows onto his knees.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he says, his early morning voice cracking with its first use and he knows that Sean is awake, has been since Norman first stirred. “I can’t keep leaving.”

Sean is uncommonly quiet behind him and that stirs again a spark of the anger Norman felt from their fight the night before.

“Should I do it? Norman asks, the words like ashes on his tongue. “Should I leave?”

“No,” Sean’s voice is barely more than an exhale of breath but Norman hears him as clearly as if he’d shouted in his ear.

“Then tell me what we’re going to do, man, because I’m too old and too tired to be living like this anymore. You have to tell me what you want – whatever that might be – and we’ll deal with it.”

Sean rises up, moving across the bed to wrap his strong arms around Norman’s torso, pinning his arms at his sides and resting his head over Norman’s shoulder to bring their faces side by side.

“You,” he answers and Norman can feel the weight of that word and all it implies crashing into his soul and he hangs his head. “I want you.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Norman never makes his flight, postponing it to the next morning and they spend the day holed up in his hotel room, talking endlessly, fighting more and making up with bouts of unrestrained love-making as though they both know that this might be it for them but neither of them is willing to say it. As the day creeps into another night, Norman wants nothing more than for time to just stand still, the thought of them having to part the next morning lying heavy on his heart. He’s still frustrated and he knows a lot of it is his own doing – he’s always thought he was good at making the hard decisions in his life, weighing up his options and looking at every choice with both his head and his heart. But Sean has always been his Achilles heel and after all this time, he’s still never found the answer to the hardest question of them all.  

“I have a wife and kids who I love dearly,” Sean states, staring at the plain gold band on his finger, and Norman’s eyes are on him from across the room where he’s seated on the sofa. “She’s known, she always knew, even before we were married but she accepted that it was a part of who I was and nothing was ever going to change that. She even said, better you than some random person I might pick up in a bar and just decide to bang. Better the devil you know and all that shit. And we’ve made it work, I guess. Selfish on my part, for sure, but I wanted it all and I never tried to hide that. I wanted the idyllic family life, the house, the car, the kids – brunch on Sundays with her parents – but I also wanted you and nothing was ever going to make that go away.”

 “I know, man, I know,” Norman sighs, leaning back on the sofa to fold his arms behind his head and Sean slips a glance in his direction. “All those women – all those nameless, faceless, interchangeable models, every damn one of them younger than the last – not one of them ever meant a thing to me. Oh, I tried, I really did. Each time I thought it would be different, that finally I’d find the person to share my life with and maybe you and I could put whatever this is to rest. But it never worked, they were just a distraction from what I really wanted, something I started to feel was expected of me, you know? And each one just ended up making me feel a little deader inside until I resented them enough to move on, always telling myself that there wouldn’t be another but inevitably there always was. I’d see you, see what you had and what we were never going to have and I’d be straight back in the nearest bar finding another willing victim. Man, I’ve only ever loved three things in my life and that’s my son, my cat and you. And nothing else – nobody else – is ever going to replace that, no matter how hard I try to make it happen. I was doomed from the minute I met you.”

“And now, here we are – older but sure as shit not wiser and what’s changed? Not a damn thing. We’re always going to want this but eventually something’s gotta give.”

“I don’t want you to be an absentee father because of me. I did it and I regret every minute of it,” Norman says and he knows Sean can hear the pain behind those words, had been there to witness the fallout firsthand.

“Let’s face it, I already am,” Sean replies quietly and Norman knows the truth of it as soon as the words fall from his lips - he already spends half his time away from his family.

“But it’s not too late to change that, make things right.”

The fight rolls around again, different words making the same points over and over – words that are designed to hurt and provoke a reaction until they can’t reel them back in and before they know it, morning is mocking them again through the gaps in the blinds and Norman has to leave.

“I’m in, I’ve always been in but I can’t make that decision for you,” Norman tells him, standing in front of the closed door with his backpack on his shoulder and his sunglasses clutched so tightly in his fist that he thinks they might shatter at any second.

Sean refuses to answer him, he can’t even look him in the eye, so Norman leaves convinced that that’s it, they’re over.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As soon as he steps out of the air-conditioned bubble of his ride into the early evening Georgia heat for the first time this year, Norman feels like he’s home. For a fleeting second he feels like he’s somehow being unfaithful to his apartment back in New York but ever since the first time Georgia welcomed him into her warm embrace, he’s been like a man divided. The irony of that thought isn’t lost on him and he experiences a twinge of a different sort, something more visceral that hurts him deep in his core, as he struggles to unload the cat carrier from the back seat. He soothes his precious cargo with a litany of baby noises, wrinkling his nose a little at the smell emanating from both the carrier and the back seat of the car. His journey was not the best – he’d decided to travel alone for once, forgoing an assigned driver so that he could let the monotonous task of driving the car free his mind for other things. It was a great plan in theory until a series of traffic snarl-ups had added a good two hours onto his already long time and EITD had decided that enough was enough and had thrown up all over himself inside his carrier. Stopping at a rest-stop off the highway, Norman had done his best to clean up the mess and his usually placid pet who was now a hissing, spitting ball of discontent while he tried to keep a smile on his face for the half dozen or so cell phones he could see pointed in his direction. The ‘freeing of his mind’ time had also backfired spectacularly – instead of calming him and giving him time to let things go so that he would have a clear head ready to dive into his work, he had naturally spent the entire journey thinking about Sean.

It had been two months since Sean had let Norman walk out of that hotel room without a word, two months where they hadn’t spoken once and Norman had taken a long hard look at his life and what he was doing to himself. He had kicked out the girl who had somehow wormed her way into his apartment and his bank account even though he wasn’t really sure how that had happened and, once she was gone, it barely took him a week to forget her name. With his apartment reclaimed, he had made the decision that he was done with trying to find somebody to fit in his life – there was only one person that would ever truly belong and, as that wasn’t going to happen, then he had resolved to live his life out as a bachelor, happy to just have his family and friends. And he’d been doing fine until the previous night, packing the last of his things ready for his move, and then reaching for his phone to call Sean as was their tradition on the night he’d leave the city. Usually they’d talk about his hopes for the upcoming filming, things he wanted to see for his character, crazy ways for Sean to be written into the show and Sean would always give him the boost he needed to calm the butterflies that still raged in his stomach every year before he left. That was when it had truly hit him that they were done, that their last words had been out of spite and anger, and, while he was sure their paths would cross and they’d be professional and polite to one another when they did, he knew the intimacy of their relationship would be gone forever.

Feeling equal parts excited and sad to be back, Norman balances the cat carrier under his arm as he searches for his house keys, surprised to find the front door is actually already unlocked when he reaches up to insert his key. Shouldering the door open, he peers cautiously inside but sees nothing amiss and expects it’s just his housekeeper having come in to open up the place for him.

“Molly,” he yells, dropping his bags to the hall floor and heading to the kitchen in the hopes that she’s brought him some of her homemade cookies again, “that you, sweetheart? You won’t believe the drive I’ve had.”

He stops short in the kitchen doorway, the pet carrier still hooked under his arm, and takes in the sight of Sean, standing larger than life at his kitchen table, chopping vegetables and tossing them into a large salad bowl.

“What the…” Norman starts, tapering off as Sean turns to face him and Norman can see the dark circles shadowing his eyes. “How’d you get in?”

“Molly,” Sean answers and Norman can see the merest hint of a twinkle in Sean’s eyes pushing past the overwhelming tiredness that’s etched on his features.

“Why are you here?” he asks, wondering if he’s sidestepped into an alternate universe somewhere during his road trip from hell and Sean stares at him for a long moment before speaking.

“Because I’m in too… if you still want me, that is,” Sean tells him quietly, his eyes fixed on Norman’s and Norman feels suddenly lightheaded, the blood rushing in his ears as he tries to digest Sean’s words.

“I… I’m…” he falters, unable to find a single word that will convey how he’s feeling.

“Why don’t you go clean up and we can have dinner and talk about it. Food’s almost done”

“Yeah,” Norman answers slowly, seeing smoke curling into the twilight from the BBQ out on the deck through the open door. “Sure. I have to clean up Eye first though, he puked everywhere on the way.”

“So, go, take care of your devil spawn and I’ll be outside when you’re done.”

Norman nods, still not sure he’s comprehending what’s going on and trying to wrap his head around the fact that Sean is actually here, in his kitchen, making him dinner like it hasn’t been two months since they last talked.

“How did you know what time I’d be here?” Norman asks, turning on his way out to the utility room, his mind fixating on the most inconsequential part of this whole situation.

Sean actually looks a little sheepish as he fishes his phone out of his pocket and slides it unlocked, turning it so that Norman can clearly see the two adjacent red dots blinking on his Find-A-Friend app.

“I always know where you are, brother,” Sean informs him, slipping the phone out of sight again, and Norman just shakes his head a little before carrying on his way.

By the time Norman has taken care of his somewhat subdued cat and raced upstairs to take a quick shower and change out of the clothes that he felt could stand up on their own after the day he’d had, Sean is out on the deck waiting for him. He’s lit the torches at the corners of the deck and also the cluster of candles in the center of the large wooden table but Norman can already hear the persistent buzz of insects coming in off the water. He takes a moment to admire the view, one of the main reasons he bought this place, taking in the pond stretching away until it meets the high treeline surrounding its edges. He loves the solitude of this location – he has no neighbors for miles in any direction – and how he can just let loose and be himself out here. Turning his attention to the table and to Sean, he slips into one of the padded seats where Sean has set out plates and utensils side by side on the table. There’s a bottle of beer by his plate, condensation running tantalizingly down its sides and Norman grabs it gratefully, pulling a long swallow from it to try and calm the nerves which are raging through his insides. With a flourish, Sean sets a serving dish in between their plates and Norman’s mouth waters as the aroma of the succulent steaks in front of him hits his nose and his stomach rumbles in response. But, as much as he wants to just dig in and pretend like this is any other night between them, he can’t – his mind is churning with Sean’s declaration that he’s ‘in’ too.

“Sean,” he says hesitantly, pulling Sean’s attention away from where he was busying himself heaping both their plates with the steaks and all the trimmings, “forget the food for a moment, talk to me. I don’t know what the fuck is going on. You haven’t spoken to me in two months and now you’re here, there’s a pile of cases and boxes in the living room and you’re telling me you’re ‘in’. Tell me what’s going on in that damn head of yours.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t called, I should have I know, but I just needed some space to get my head straight,” Sean tells him, putting down the bowl in his hand and laying his palms on the table. You said you couldn’t make my decision for me and I respect that, respect the fact that you didn’t give me an ultimatum…”

“I never would,” Norman interjects hotly, “that’s not me and you know it.”

“I do,” Sean nods in agreement. “I knew it was up to me to make the choice so I took some time away from everything, dropped off the grid, and took a long hard look at where I was in my life and what I have and, more importantly, what I want to have going forward.”

“And?” Norman asks nervously.

“And the answer wasn’t as hard to find as I thought it would be. To deny that this – you – is what I want, what I’ve always wanted, would be lying to myself. So I went home, I packed the rest of my things and I moved to a hotel while I took care of what needed to be done. And then I came here. It was hard – there were tears and recriminations on both sides and there are still logistics to be worked out, of course but the moment the words were out of my mouth, I knew with my whole being that it was the right thing to do. We’re not getting any younger here and it’s high time we started living the life we really want. But, even if I’ve fucked it up with you by staying silent or you’ve changed your mind and this isn’t what you want to do then I’m still not going back. I’ve closed that door for good.”

“I do want it, I’ve always wanted it, that’s never been the question,” Norman tells him, reaching out his hand to lay over the one Sean has resting on the table, “but I can’t do this if, in a week or a month or a year from now, you’re gonna change your mind and want to go back.”

“I won’t, I promise you. I’m in this for good, till we’re old and gray and sitting on the porch arguing about whose turn it is to empty the bedpans. I’m yours, I’ve always been yours since the day we met and nothing is ever gonna change that. I’m talking some epic Titanic love here, Romeo and Juliet, Butch and Sundance,” Sean grins, squeezing hard on Norman’s fingers, his enthusiasm wiping out some of the darkness from his eyes.

“You know they all died, right?” Norman asks in a serious tone but inwardly he’s lighting up like a pinball machine, hearing the truth behind Sean’s words.

“Pfft, semantics,” Sean says dismissively, drawing his hand out from under Norman’s to wave in the air.

“You’re really serious?” Norman asks, needing to reassure himself one last time before he gives into the euphoria he can feel building in his chest.

“More serious than I’ve ever been about anything,” Sean informs him, looking him directly in the eye. “Now eat your damn steak or there won’t be any dessert.”

“Wow, five minutes into the relationship and you already think you’re the boss of me,” Norman laughs, grabbing his knife and fork to slice into the perfectly-cooked steak.

“Son, I was always the boss of you,” Sean jeers, starting on his own food.

They eat in silence for a little bit, each of them sneaking glances at the other until Norman is starting to feel like a lovesick teenager on his first date and then a thought occurs to him.

“What about the BJJ?” he asks, washing down a mouthful of food with the last of his beer.

“I’ll still keep my hand in but the place pretty much runs itself when I’m not there anyway. I’ll spend time there whenever I’m visiting the kids, make sure they’re keeping it the way I want. I was thinking about maybe looking into opening up another location in New York. It’s about time your hometown learnt some culture.”

“Wait… you’re moving to New York?”

“Of course I am, dummy, what did you think all the boxes were for? Home is wherever you are so I figured it was easier for me to make the move than you.”

“But you hate the city and the cold.”

“But I love you so I’ll figure it out. I’m sure I can think of plenty of ways to keep warm,” he says, giving Norman a suggestive wink.

“Okay, you’re starting to freak me out talking like that,” Norman laughs, feeling a warmth spread on his face.

“Well you better get used to it. I figure I can tell you I love you as much as I want now so I’m going to say it as often as I can.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Flanery?” Norman asks, ducking as Sean tosses a wadded up napkin in his direction.

“Fuck you, Reedenstein,” Sean sneers, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

“Oh, never mind, there he is,” Norman chuckles, getting up to carry the plates inside now that they’re done eating.

With the table cleared, they each grab a fresh beer and move to the wooden bench beneath the low railing that surrounds the deck, sitting side by side as they look out over the moonlit water.

“Before you ask, I am not wearing matching animal onesies with you,” Sean says, nudging Norman’s elbow with his.

“And I ain’t drinking any of those snot-green smoothies you’re always trying to pour down my throat,” Norman replies, nudging him right back.

“Fine! Just so we’re clear,” Sean answers and he drops his hand to rest it comfortably against Norman’s thigh.

They sit for a while, Norman churning over the strange twist his day has taken, listening to the nocturnal sounds coming from the woods surrounding them, Sean’s weight at his side filling him with a sense of peace and belonging.

“Hey,” Sean whispers softly, cutting into Norman’s thoughts and he turns his head to find him smiling back at him, “you ready for dessert?”

“Sure,” he answers slowly, pretty sure that the glint in Sean’s eye has nothing to do with food.

“Good, because I’ve got something special for ya,” Sean tells him, slipping forward out of his seat to land on his knees on the deck.

Norman watches as Sean inches towards him, his strong hands wrapping around Norman’s thighs as he pushes between them and presses his torso flush against Norman’s. The heat from his skin seems to burn through the thin material of his t-shirt as Norman runs his hands up Sean’s back, pulling him closer to him. Sean arches into him, lying almost flush against Norman’s chest as he angles his head to take Norman’s lips with his. As soon as Sean’s tongue pushes its way against his, filling his mouth with the pure taste of him, Norman is lost – any lingering doubts he might be having tossed aside in the face the love and passion that’s fuelling this kiss. It builds slowly, soft licks and strokes of each other’s tongue, warm breath mingling between them but Norman isn’t in the mood for slow – it’s been two months since he’s had this pleasure and he’s ready to show Sean just how much he’s missed him and he needs him. Fisting his hands in the back of Sean’s shirt, Norman kisses him harder, rolling his tongue over Sean’s and moaning slightly into his mouth.

He breaks their kiss to tear Sean’s shirt off over his head, desperate to feel his flesh under his hands, feeling his cock already stiff and tenting out the front of the loose sweatpants he pulled on after his shower. Sean reciprocates by sliding his hands up under the bottom of Norman’s shirt and pushing it slowly up his torso, his fingers teasing at Norman’s nipples for a moment before Norman grabs the material from him and pulls it off over his head to toss onto the floor. Sean gives him a wicked grin and then lowers his head to delicately scrape his teeth over rigid bump of Norman’s nipple, making him suck in a breath as Sean’s stubble scratches at his bare skin. He half closes his eyes, his head tilting slightly back, as Sean works his mouth down over Norman’s abs, teasing him with tiny sucks and licks against his flesh. At the edge of his hipbone Sean stops, sitting back to look up at Norman, one hand reaching out to stroke up the length of his hard on which makes Norman’s cock twitch against the heat of his palm.

“I don’t think we need these,” Sean says, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Norman’s sweatpants and tugging them off, Norman raising his hips to help.

“You too,” Norman tells him, shivering a little in anticipation as the warm night air caresses his naked skin.

Sean complies, turning to pull off his boots and then getting to his feet to unbuckle his belt and step out of his jeans and underwear. Norman licks his lips, there’s nothing that turns him on more than looking at Sean’s body, every inch of skin, every line and every muscle send a jolt straight to his throbbing cock. He wraps his fingers around his shaft, wanting nothing more than to get off while his eyes feast the view in front of him but Sean has other ideas.

“Hey, that’s my job,” he chides Norman, kneeling back on the deck and forcing Norman’s hand away to replace it with his own.

With a small grunt, Norman lets him take over, a shudder running up his spine as Sean’s firm grip wraps around his length and starts a long, slow stroke up and down. With Norman tight in his grasp, Sean bends his head to lap his tongue at the pre-cum dripping from Norman’s slit, licking him thoroughly before slipping his head between his lips and giving a light suck. Norman’s pulse starts to race and he experiences a moment of sheer dizziness as Sean takes his full length into his mouth, his tongue sliding flatly against Norman’s shaft while he hollows his cheeks tightly around him. He lets Sean fuck him with his mouth, teasing him to the edge and then letting him back down until Norman can barely tell which way is up any longer. While he’s obviously enjoying himself, there’s a part of him that’s aching to return the favor but with Sean between his legs he can’t reach any part of him except his head and shoulders. With a frustrated moan, Norman grabs at Sean’s hair, pulling his head back enough that Sean releases him with a puzzled look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, wiping at the wetness that’s coating his chin.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Norman tells him, his voice heavy with lust. “It’s just my turn.”

“But I was-”

“No buts. You owe me for not calling for two fucking months and, if I say it’s my turn to suck your dick then it’s my fucking turn and you don’t get to argue.”

“You know I’m only letting you play that card once, right, and this is it?” Sean grins up at him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get your sorry ass up here and let me taste you before I go fuckin’ nuts.”

Sean doesn’t argue anymore, just climbs up onto the railing above the bench and plants his feet so that Norman can lay back with his head underneath him. Leveraging himself onto one elbow, Norman stretches his mouth up to slide it sideways along the length of Sean’s rigid cock, his tongue curling around it. He works his way back down, defining every vein along Sean’s shaft with his tongue until he can hear Sean groaning above him. Moving further back, he runs his tongue over Sean’s balls, opening his mouth to suck gently on them making Sean curse loudly into the still night air. Grinning, Norman turns his attention back to his cock, sliding his tongue back along its length and then curling his tongue over the tip to press against Sean’s slit. Sean’s hand grabs suddenly at his hair, forcing Norman’s head back a little as his other hand wraps around the base of his cock to steady it.

“Open,” Sean growls and Norman willingly complies, tilting his head and sticking out his tongue enough to cover his bottom teeth.

With a deep grunt, Sean starts rocking his hips back and forth, holding Norman’s head steady as he fucks his mouth. Norman looks up as Sean slides back and forth across his lips and tongue, watching the concentration on his face turning to pure pleasure and Norman thrusts his free hand down to take hold of his own leaking cock. He starts jerking himself off, his movements matching Sean’s against his mouth and he sees Sean catch sight of what he's doing, his lips pursing into a ring of pleasure.

“Together,” Sean grunts and Norman knows he’s close, can see it etched on his face.

Taking hold of his cock, Sean lifts it from Norman’s lips, his thick fingers tightening around it as he starts fisting himself hard and fast. The sight has Norman moaning loudly, his own fist pumping rapidly around his shaft and, as he sees Sean suddenly speed up and then stiffen above him, Norman pushes himself over the edge. He shoots his load just as Sean explodes over his face, Norman’s mouth opening eagerly to catch as much of his cum as he can, his fingers slipping wildly against his own sticky shaft. Sean slips down from the railing behind him to wrap around him, his body heaving against Norman’s as he takes his face in his hands and licks his own cum from Norman’s skin before meeting his mouth in a deep kiss. Norman lifts his sticky hand to grasp at Sean’s head, pulling him closer as their teeth and tongues clash against each other until they break breathlessly for air.

“Fuck me,” Norman groans, his body tingling in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“I think I just did,” Sean laughs, lifting Norman’s hand to suck at his still-damp fingers, curling his tongue around each knuckle until Norman’s cock is twitching against his thigh.

Norman leans back, letting Sean take his weight and trying to restore the feeling to the arm he’s had propped under him. Sean wraps his arms around him, keeping his back close against his chest and leaning his head over Norman’s shoulder to lay whiskery kisses against his neck.

“I missed you,” he breathes quietly against Norman’s skin.

“I missed you too,” Norman answers, sliding a hand over the one Sean has tucked around his ribs.

They sit for a minute, letting their bodies cool down, until Norman raises himself up away from Sean and turns to look at him.

“So I, umm,” he starts, keeping his expression neutral.

“What?” Sean asks and Norman can see the tiny furrow of concern between his brows.

“This was nice n’ all but is there actual dessert?” Norman grins and then yelps as Sean punches him hard in the bicep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It’s almost lunchtime the next day before Norman even stirs, what started out on the deck the night before having progressed into the kitchen, the bathroom and finally the bedroom just as the first rays of dawn were creeping in the window. He stretches sleepily, not quite ready to face the day just yet, Sean’s warm body pressed under him in their usual sleeping configuration. Rolling onto his back and raising his arms to the ceiling to loosen them up, Norman yawns widely and then smiles as he realizes that neither of them has to leave, not today or ever again. He rolls back to Sean, suddenly wide awake and wanting to celebrate this thought, running his fingers down Sean’s spine until he lifts his head groggily.

“Mmm.. dude… wha..?” Sean mumbles and then jerks as Norman catches the ticklish spot under his ribs.

His hand lashes out to slap Norman away as he tries to turn in the bed to face him just as Norman is moving to climb on top of him and somehow they clash in the middle, Norman’s legs shooting out and catching Sean dead on, pitching him off the bed. Norman grabs for him but it’s too late and Sean crashes to the floor, the look of comical surprise plastered on his face causing Norman to bust out laughing before he can stop himself. Wiping away tears of laughter with the back of his hand, Norman leans down over the side of the bed to where Sean is righting himself and chuckles as he offers a hand to pull him upright.

“Man, you should’ve seen your face,” he snorts, ignoring the grumpy look Sean gives him.

“Sonofab-” Sean mutters.

“Hey, consider that payback for all the times you’ve dumped me on my ass practicing your dumb ninja moves on me,” Norman tells him, sliding his hand down under Sean’s chin and tilting his head back so that he can press a kiss against his protesting lips.

He feels Sean’s hand push up into his hair to tangle his fingers there, keeping Norman’s mouth pressed against his until he’s done kissing him and Norman smiles against his lips, wondering if this is how they’ll always wake up. He breaks the kiss, staring into Sean’s now smiling face and knows that he can’t wait to find out.

“We’re buying a bigger bed,” Sean grumbles and Norman chuckles as he leans in to kiss him again, thinking that he couldn’t agree more.

 

 


End file.
